monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Bounty Hunter
Bounty Hunter is a Ford Expedition truck owned and driven by Jimmy Creten of Tonganoxie, Kansas. Bounty Hunter is part of 2Xtreme Racing. With multiple championships, most notably the 2005 Monster Jam World Finals Freestyle Championship, Bounty Hunter is one of the most successful monster trucks since 2000. Bounty Hunter is featured in the video games Monster 4x4: Masters of Metal, Monster Jam: The Video Game, Monster Jam: Urban Assault, and Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. The truck has competed in all Monster Jam World Finals' since 2002 under Creten and one Double Down Showdown under Austin Minton. History *1995 - Bounty Hunter debuted as a yellow Ford F-series then became a Chevrolet S-10 on the Dragon Slayer chassis and mainly did smaller events along the Midwest alongside Team KCM. *1996 - The truck unveiled a new design. *1999 - The truck debuted yet another new paint scheme. *2000 - A brand new Dodge Dakota body along with a new chassis was debuted, and Jimmy started to get some major stadium coverage. *2002 - A new Ford Expedition body debuted. At this time, Bounty Hunter began getting massive coverage and World Finals births, being a part of every World Finals since 2002. *2003 - Jimmy debuted another new chassis. *2004 - Bounty Hunter debuted a new paint scheme on the truck. *2005 - Jimmy would finally get a World Finals title, winning the Freestyle Championship in a tie breaker with Tony Farrell and Blue Thunder, who had a 31. *2006 - A new paint scheme is run on the truck *2008 - Darren Migues debuted a second Bounty Hunter. *2012 - Darren's Bounty Hunter debuted a new grey color. At the World Finals, Jimmy's truck ran a special body, with half the truck blue and the other half transparent. *2013 - Jimmy debuted another special World Finals body, this time with the truck being grey. He would run this body throughout the summer of 2013. *2014 - Jimmy would run a new yellow body. Darren gets a new matte black body on his Bounty Hunter. *2015 - Bounty Hunter celebrated their 20th Anniversary. Trent Montgomery took over the second Bounty Hunter as Darren moved to Menace. Jimmy would also win the No Limits Monster Truck Championship. At the World Finals, Jimmy unveiled a half blue, half yellow scheme for World Finals 16 for his 20th anniversary. *2016 - Both trucks get new designs. Jimmy drove a yellow & black Bounty Hunter while Trent drove a blue & white one. At the World Finals, Jimmy debuted a new American Sniper Bounty Hunter design paying homage for Chris Kyle. He would run this body for the rest of the year. For a portion of the summer of 2016 Matt Cody and Tim Missentzis piloted Trent Montgomery's Bounty Hunter. *2017 - Both Bounty Hunters get new paint schemes again. Jimmy ran a new Punisher themed Bounty Hunter on the FS1 Series West while Todd Morey took over Trent and drove the second Bounty Hunter sponsored by the University of Northwestern Ohio (where Todd took college) in one of the two Stadium Tours. Midway from the tour, Todd suffered an injury. George Balhan and Trent Montgomery filled in for him in Anaheim and Oakland respectively. *2018 - Jimmy's Bounty Hunter debuted an all new chassis and ran along side his wife Dawn Creten’s Scarlet Bandit on Stadium Tour 2 & 3. He would pick up back to back racing wins in both Tampa and Orlando, defeating El Toro Loco and Grave Digger, respectively. Austin Minton ran the second Bounty Hunter on the Jekyll & Hyde chassis on for first quarter on Stadium Tour 4. Jimmy competed at the Monster Jam World Finals 19 with Austin driving in the Double Down Showdown. World Finals Appearances * 2002 - Jimmy Creten * 2003 - Jimmy Creten * 2004 - Jimmy Creten * 2005 - Jimmy Creten (won freestyle against Tony Farrell in Blue Thunder in a Tiebreaker) * 2006 - Jimmy Creten * 2007 - Jimmy Creten * 2008 - Jimmy Creten * 2009 - Jimmy Creten * 2010 - Jimmy Creten * 2011 - Jimmy Creten * 2012 - Jimmy Creten * 2013 - Jimmy Creten * 2014 - Jimmy Creten * 2015 - Jimmy Creten * 2016 - Jimmy Creten * 2017 - Jimmy Creten * 2018 - Jimmy Creten (DDS: Austin Minton) Trivia * Bounty Hunter is neither an Escalade nor a bed cab truck. Instead, it is a Ford Expedition, an SUV. * Bounty Hunter has one of the most powerful engines in the circuit as it has 2000hp instead of the usual 1200-1500hp of a normal monster truck. * Bounty Hunter has been in the Championship Race at the World Finals 5 times but still has not won it yet to this day. * Razin Kane was used as a one time Bounty Hunter in 2012. Other one time trucks run as Bounty Hunter include Outlaw and Shocker. * In August 2014, Zane Rettew would drive Trent Montgomery's Bounty hunter for one show in Pennsylvania when Trent was filling in for Jimmy Creten at another show. * The first iteration of Bounty Hunter had Yosemite Sam on the side, fitting with how Jimmy's first truck Plum Nuts had Taz on the side, another Looney Tunes character * The Skull on the 2017 Bounty Hunter resembles the Punisher's skull. * Todd Morey's 2017 Bounty Hunter was made specifically for him. The body used the colors, and sponsor of the College he attended, and sponsors. * Jimmy Creten’s new Ramer chassis is based upon, and uses parts of, the old Wild Flower chassis. * The truck debuted a new body at the Monster Jam World Finals 19. Oddly enough, the body was only used at both pit parties, but not used for the actual event. Gallery Dustbonty211a.jpg|Bounty Hunter 1995 2dsfsdf19.jpg 422226 2578661071232 1761607556 n.jpg 1hgfhf33.jpg|Formerly Dragon Slayer B0u1c.jpg|Bounty Hunter 1996-1998 18485300 1542492732469902 6942010166879300116 n.jpg 20170812 120747(1).jpg Bh2.jpg|Bounty Hunter 1999 11312026_1598043487136810_226640113_n.jpg|Bounty Hunter 2000-2001 752f.jpg 15844282 598063587054608 1974313073107272705 o.jpg 927df856-5c0c-4a8e-a3c2-db43948973eb.jpg|Bounty Hunter 2002 IMG 5529A-XL.jpg|Bounty Hunter 2003 Bntyhnt205a1.jpg|circa 2004-2005 Vwf546.jpg 86251 web new122009BountyHunter3.jpg|Jimmy Creten's Bounty Hunter 2006-2013 2Xtreme-Racing-Detroit-2012-005.jpg|ditto Bounty_Hunter_ditto.jpg|Ditto BountyHunter03.JPG|Darren Migues' Bounty Hunter 2008-2012 BountryHunterDrivenJimmyCreten.jpg|juggle.com Bounty Hunter Mg 0018.jpg|Konark Bounty Hunter 062507 2.jpg|Hpi-Racing Bounty Hunter chevy5.jpg|Bounty Hunter in a Chevy Silverado body. Chevsddasdsady7.jpg Bontychv208a.jpg 1sadsadsa22.jpg|Ultimate Hobbies Bounty Hunter 5484438008 67a4cbb501 o.jpg|Andy Boy 2Xtreme-Racing-St-Louis-2012-027.jpg|Diesel Dave Bounty Hunter 0934e007-fe96-4eed-bf1f-9e90c68086f9.jpg|Darren Migues's Bounty Hunter 2012 2Xtreme-Racing-Syracuse-2012-002.jpg 0a6161a8-04d9-423d-b502-3ff4fea011e5.jpg|Bounty Hunter's World Finals 13 Design Dcf9e186-ecae-4776-9a41-17ec36bfed5a.jpg|Transparent half of Bounty Hunter's World Finals 13 Design 493e31c2-a892-4ab8-b9f8-c5582082b9e3.jpg|Bounty Hunter's World Finals 14 Design 0112222.jpg|Bounty Hunter late 2013 7777777.jpg|ditto bhunt213a0.jpg 1381734 546592832061339 137150851 n.jpg Hqdefault.jpg B94b9753-9de7-467f-b0d9-fb1e57c10d2e.jpg|Migues's Bounty Hunter 2014 Sdfsdfdsf4.jpeg Bountyhunter2014.jpg|Creten's Bounty Hunter 2014-2015 635572808155621560-BountyHunter14-02.jpeg|ditto 5482cb66-5970-4c0e-b0a4-9356ef3beb20.jpg|Bubba's Burgers Bounty Hunter circa 2014 18afda21-4fc7-438d-b648-9939dde53387.jpg|Ditto B8718314-d7ee-4bfe-b5c8-813b36295dda-0.jpg|Trent Montgomery's Bounty Hunter 2015 2Xtreme-Racing-Rocky-Mountain-Raceway-2014-006.jpg 604113ff-624c-4cce-be23-72f41e5cb39e.jpg|Blue half of the World Finals 16 Bounty Hunter def9e09d-6686-4ed9-bf46-427563887cbb.jpg|Yellow half of the World Finals 16 design 11335867_1583278875283373_1660047436_n.jpg|Bounty Hunter late 2015 14079624_1429007580461198_50403272707693826_n.jpg IMG 3790.jpg|Trent Montgomery's Bounty Hunter circa 2016 IMG 3798.PNG|ditto Arlington021316 Stern (29).jpg|Jimmy Creten's Bounty Hunter Circa early 2016 Maxr666esdefault.jpg|ditto 1932212_812537512223233_7530481635339508849_n.jpg|Bounty Hunter's American Sniper design circa 2016 AssdX 1545.jpg|ditto A5A9468 800x618 for print.jpg|ditto 16113961 1097388383704090 2690197291265950760 n.jpg|Todd Morey's Bounty Hunter in 2017, made specifially for Todd. Anaheim 021117 SusanWoolley-9-2.jpg Unnasdsadasdaamed.jpg|Jimmy Creten's Bounty Hunter 2017 Glendale 020417 EvanPosocco-2503.jpg|ditto 26733628 1567502253369762 780704730590575395 n.jpg|circa 2018 IMG 0sdff666.jpg|Alternate Bounty Hunter body circa late 2017 13599878_1131964776870989_516267087100780704_n.jpg|circa 2016 29570790_1621688117907542_8316157228223804859_n.jpg|WF19 design (Pit Party only) Monster Jam Houston 2018 Bounty Hunter.jpg|Austin Minton's Bounty Hunter on the Jekyll & Hyde chassis. 31531090_1798885830178877_7497258713913229312_n.jpg|On Iron Outlaw 2012 0414huntington0014.jpg|Bounty Hunter on Razin Kane 256030 10150237052778188 3288208 o.jpg|on Outlaw 258180 10150236206468188 3976219 o.jpg|ditto ar13169975576487.png|On the Shocker chassis. 559402_417377321635380_1320099540_n.jpg|On Rockstar Energy 428478 358365247550766 1670517330 n.jpg 544971_417391004967345_668762512_n.jpg Monstertrucks-5.jpg Emdssdhe3.jpg bounty-lg.jpg hotwheelsesheet.jpg 2015_164_bountyhunter.jpg BountyHunterFull.jpg|Bounty Hunter's Digital Truck Render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. bhunter04.jpg|Bounty Hunter toy, with the Nitro Machine mold, used from 2002-2004. 2010 SE-MD Bounty Hunter (3).jpg|Baja Breaker from the 2010 Hot Wheels Monster Duo 2-Pack 11825721_872425912806169_7322759819583162904_n.jpg|Cancelled 3M Bounty Hunter S-l1dfgfdgfd600.jpg 101003175245__JWC0792jc.jpg 40779505_239037316760328_5329038069692541925_n.jpg|2019 Spin Master toy References Category:Trucks Category:2Xtreme Racing Category:RKMT Category:Monster Jam World Champions Category:Hot Wheels Trucks Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Shocker Motorsports Category:Team KCM Category:Bounty Hunter